Honor or Pleasure?
by Lemonjello
Summary: Serena met Prince Darien and it was a match made in heaven. But she's a maiden and he's a prince who is already engaged to a princess that has been in hidding all her life. Will they find a way to be together? rated M for chapter ten.
1. The Meeting

_**Honor or Pleasure?**_

Serena woke to the sound of her god mother Addie calling her name. She wiped her eyes free from sleep as she got out of her bed. She put on her peasant clothes which was just a simple dress that hung to her and no shoes. She brushed her hair and quickly made her way down the stairs to smile at her mother already busy cooking. She kissed her cheek and waited for her first chore.

"Serena, dear, will you go and get some of the eggs that are newly hatched?" She told her as she put in more flour to the mix that she was stirring. Serena nodded yes as she put on her apron and walked out of the house to the chicken coop. She then whistled to the chickens and dropped food to occupy them as she grabbed the eggs and put then in her apron gently. She then walked back to mother and put the eggs in the ice box.

"Now can you go and pick the strawberries, they should be rip now." She called as Serena was already leaving. As Serena picked the strawberries she sung a soft tune. A tune she leaned from dreams she had. The dreams she had every night. She was so consumed with her picking and singing she didn't notice someone approach.

"Dear maiden where did you learn that tune?" Said a gentle voice. Serena turned around sharply dropping all the strawberries. She came to face a man she could only call magnificent. He had black hair and dark blue eyes that sparkled. He was broad and tan. She was so stunned she couldn't speak.

"Do you need assistance?" He asked her. She shook her head no with her eyes still wide.

"What is your name dear maiden?" He asked with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she remembered the rules her mother told her.

"I heard you singing a tune that seemed familiar," He replied shocked at her rudeness. He wasn't use to that, but for some reason liked being treated equal.

"I dreamed of it." She answered. He nodded.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Serena" She answered him hesitant. He smiled. She picked her strawberries and stood up facing him.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, your highness." She said smiling at his shock. She turned and walked away.

"If you didn't want to be notice you should dress less fitting" She called over her shoulder chuckling to herself. He smiled at her, she wasn't like any other. He liked that the most. He decided then that he was to meet her here tomorrow. He walked back to his chariot. He rode into the woods and into his kingdom. He smiled as he approached the castle and saw his father already running to and fro in panic, as usual. He jumped off his steed and greeted his father with a nod. His father stopped him.

"Darien, I have splendid news!" He shouted with booming pride.

"What is ti father?" He asked still smiling over his visit with madam Serena.

"In a month your bride will come out of her hiding and you will be wed that day" He said smiling, putting the sun to shame. Darien's face fell.

"I must go father I wearied myself out with my daily run I should now go rest, see you at the feast" He said kissing his fathers cheek and leaving for his chambers. Her fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of the maiden Serena. Her lips a rosy pink and her hair silver blonde that put the stars to shame and her eyes the color of the clear waters of a stream. She must have been the age of sixteen if not months younger. She was a good foot below him but with a body that competed to that of Aphrodite. She was splendor in all it's glory and more. He dreamed of running his fingers in her soft locks as their lips met in a compassionate kiss.

Serena entered her humble abode after her meeting with the prince of the kingdom south of hers. She greeted her mother after she put the strawberries in a basket. She then went to clean the house thinking of her prince. The day came and went fast as she mostly dreamed of him holding her in his arms watching the sun set. She woke to a bright day and yawned as she was a good hour ahead of her mother which was a big surprise. She dressed in her usual and frolicked down the stairs and out the front door. She went in the woods in search of flowers when she heard the gallop of a horse. She smiled as she hid behind a near by tree and peered to see the prince looking at the house looking for her.

"May I help you, your highness?" She asked as she strolled towards him holding a bouquet of sunflowers. He smiled wide at her which made her smile as well.

"You may call me by my first name" He replied. She raised a eyebrow at his openness.

"And what is your first name? I am only familiar with your last." She told him.

"Darien" He told her. She smiled at his kindness.

"Your still haven't stated your purpose here, Darien" She said smirking evily.

"Oh but I though I made it clear" He said shocked and humored.

"Oh but do explain." She said playing along with him.

"I came here to have one of those marvelous strawberries you were picking just yesterday." He said. Her face fell.

"I will get you one if you like." She said trying not to look at him to try and hide her disappointment that must have been plastered on her face. He chuckled.

"No Serena I didn't come to have a strawberry." he said as she turned to leave to her house but stopped at his last statement.

"The what for?" She asked him feeling angered. How dare he come to her and tease her vulnerable heart. He strolled to her and-


	2. Do you love me?

"Then what for?" She asked him feeling angered. How dare he come to her and tease her vulnerable heart. He strolled to her and-

grabbed the flowers from her clutch.

"To visit you of course." He said smiling. She returned the smile, not forceful but since it was contagious. He walked with her to her house. She skipped to her mother that was in the kitchen as usual. After she kissed her cheek her mother glared at Darien.

"I thought I told you no strangers!" She threatened.

"Oh but mother can't you see his robs, there of royalty, for he is Prince Darien from the kingdom Tiler." she explained and chuckled at her mothers face. She quickly wiped her hands and stood before him with a bow.

"Your majesty ! Oh what a honor! You have grow to become such a handsome man. It's amazing that it's been eighteen years since my visit." She said with such joy. Serena giggled.

"Yes it is a great honor. I thank you for your joyous welcome." He smiled at her.

"What business may I bring to you, sire?" She asked.

"Just the company of your magnificent daughter" He asked bowing his head. She curtsied.

"You may certainly." She said holding her hands on her skirt. He smiled and offered his hand to Serena which she took. Serena waved bye to her mother as she followed Darien's lead. He climbed atop his steed and helped her up with him. She squeaked in surprise as the horse started with a face gallop. They rode to the near by lake where he stopped on a grassy bank, helping her down.

"What are we to do here?" She asked interested. He smiled mischievously and took off his cape and laid it on the ground spreading it out like a blanket, then he sat down and patted the place next to him. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but sat next to him all the same. He laid back and sighed. She looked down at him.

"I was on my way back from here when I heard your singing." He stated randomly. She laid down along with him.

"And what do you do here" She asked thoroughly interested.

"Well my young Serena I just lay back and watch the clouds." He answered her.

"Thats all!" She asked shocked.

"Yep" He replied dreamily. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled at his enjoyment of doing nothing.

"You like this?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"One of my top three favorite things" He stated still in a dreamy state.

"And what is number two?" She asked.

"Roses, for unknown reasons. Their just so capturing. They seem to show all the good in the world." He said.

"And number one?" She asked with a smile.

"Number one you will learn one day, just not today." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?" She asked sitting up and blushed as he took off his shirt. She looked away as he pulled down his pants. She laughed as she heard a splash and felt a sprinkle of water hit her indicating that he was in the water. She then looked to him. He was swimming and looking at her with a grin.

"And what are you grinning at?" She asked as she stood. He looked away as she took her peasant dress off and diving in as well. She splashed him once she came up for air.

"Hey what was that for!" He asked appalled. She giggled.

"I saw you peek at me!" She stated with a smirk.

"You found my secret!" He yelled with his arms in the air.

"Shush, their might be others lurking about" She stated.

"And what would be the harm of that?" He asked half laughing.

"Well if you haven't noticed that we are both undressed and the fact that I'm a maiden and you a prince!" She stated to him like it's obviously.

"And you think you could disgrace me?" He asked angered. She frowned.

"Wouldn't I?" She asked. His face soften.

"Never" he said sincerely. She smiled at the compliment.

"So what shall we do now?" She asked.

"nothing" he replied swimming backwards.

"nothing?" She asked shocked.

"I do to much on a regular basis so I would like to rest" He stated.

"What ever you want my lord" She said splashing him yet again. He quickly retaliated.

Two weeks pasted of Serena having regular visits with Darien. Her mother always had a gleam in her eye when he was over. Serena dismissed it thinking she was trying to set her up with him. Serena knew there was no possible way. He only thought of her as a friend or a confidant, nothing more nothing less. Yes it was true Serena has slowly fallen in love with him, but knew there was no chance. He was a prince and she a poor maiden. She knew he flirted with her and she dismissed it, saying it was only in his nature to flirt with women. He even started to give her roses of a day and she didn't take it to heart. Today was nothing different She opened the door and smiled as he walked in with a bouquet of new roses. She took them and smelled each. He greeted her mother as she put the flowers in a vase along the three other dozens. She entered the room and saw him talking to her mother about grapes. But once she entered his attention drew upon her.

"Why Serena when I first met you I though nothing could possibly be more beautiful but you wrong me each passing day." He said as he kissed her hand.

"Oh the deceptions you come up with!" She replied with a blush. He chuckled at her comment.

"Some women need reassurance on their beauty, you are not one of them" He said with a quirky smile.

"No not at all" She agreed.

"So are you ready for a journey?" He asked. She nodded and kissed her mother goodbye and followed Darien out the front door. He helped her on top his horse and rode to the lake. He helped her off and saw she was confused. He hasn't taken her here since their first day.

"I want to tell you something." He told her as he sat on the grass. She nodded and sat next to him.

"When I first met you I felt a shock go through my body and still do every time I touch you. But also that day when I returned to my home my father told me of my engagement to a princess. I haven't seen her yet and I will marry her the day I do which will be in two weeks to today. But I must know some thing first." He told her looking her in the eyes the whole time. She nodded for him to continue.

"I...I think...That I love you" He told her taking his eyes away from her afraid of her answer. Which was of pure affection.

"I-" She was going to tell him when a woman approached them. She looked at the women who seemed to glare at her.

"I'm sorry to intrude" She said now smiling at Darien who seemed pissed at her intrusion. "But I saw you in the forest and I wanted to ask directions to the nearest village." She asked sincerely. Darien sighed and stood.

"Wait here, I'll take her to the village, we will continue this conversation." He told her strictly. She nodded. She watched as he helped the women onto his white steed and gallop away. It was then that she felt a dearness take over her. 'I couldn't marry him anyways. He's promised to another. It would only be harder on both of us if I tell him the truth. It would be easier to forget some one who is made at you than to leave someone you love.' She then decided she must tell him that she doesn't love him so she could help him in the long run. She didn't wait long before he came back. She wiped the tears that escaped and faced him. He sat down hopeful. If she could she would tell him she loved him to take away the pain she knew would come.

"Darien I...I don't love you" She said barely above a whisper.

"What?" He said in a whispered sounding between shocked and angry. She looked at the lake.

"So the flirting the teasing, you make it seem that you care for me and when I ask you finally you tell me you don't care at all!" He said angered. She gulped down the tears she could feel coming.

"I'm sorry but I didn't shouldn't matter now should it?" She asked him, hurt.

"But if I wasn't promised to another?" He asked still angered.

"You are a prince and I a poor maiden. It would never work!" She told him getting up to make her leave. But she found a hand grip her arm and spun her around to face him. She felt tears make their way down her cheek. He soften and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Just one kiss, one kiss and I'm gone." He begged. She sniffled and nodded yes. He leaned down and connected their lips. But couldn't seem to let go. Not just because he wanted to but because her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck. He smiled and kissed her more forcefully. He opened her mouth with his and their tongues mated, over and over again. She moaned and felt her legs give away and was glade that he was holding her as well, around the waist. She lost herself in him. It wasn't until he started to make circles on her hips that she woke up from her fantasy. She pulled away and blinked. They were still holding each other. She didn't notice this and looked at him.

"Now will you please leave." She said seriously.

"Can't" He said with a smirk.

"And why not?" She asked.

"Your attached to my neck." He stated with a wide smile. She quickly let go and turned away from him folding her arms across her chest.

"Serena, I will be back tomorrow" He stated getting on his horse. She huffed and still won't look at him.

"You would break your promise?" She asked still not looking at him.

"I would if it means seeing you" He said and galloped away. She then let out the smile she was hiding. He loved her.

Then she frowned. She could never really love him. She felt tears fall like a waterfall as she trudged her way home.


	3. Are you sure?

The next day came and Serena was tending to her garden when she heard a bush shake. She jumped and turned to the bush. It was right in front of a large tree and was the color of deep green and it had a dangerous feel to it. She scooted to it carefully and felt her heart pound with each step, as she came with in two feet of it, a squeak sounded from it as a little mouse ran from the leaves. She sighed in relief.

"What was the mouse going to do to you? Nibble on your big toe?" said a very familiar voice. Serena fumed at the realization of his stubbornness.

"I thought I told you to leave" She said as she turned around to face the man she dreamed about every night. His eyes gleamed as they connected with hers. She frowned at the sensation she got from him. She looked to the ground feeling awkward.

"Are you trying to rob me of my daily treat?" he asked pouting.

"Treat? What treat?" she asked him as she went ahead and started plowing again. He joined her side and helped.

"Yeah, seeing you is my treat. My daily life is usually filled of people asking me my opinion, and telling me my schedule, but you, you talk to me about random stuff and actually listen, you gift me with your amazing beauty and you grace, I often call you my angel, so people don't ask. You make me smile just knowing I will see your face and I don't want that to end, so I want to work things out, I want us to work out. I want to be with you." She stopped after he said that. She starred at him as he also stopped. She shook her head.

"I shouldn't mean that much to you. And frankly you shouldn't matter that much to me." She said seriously not daring to blink. He smiled.

"But I do?" He asked her. She frowned and looked down.

"No" She whispered. He looked at her with sympathy.

"Serena why torture yourself like that?" He asked dropping his plow and went to her side. He hugged her and she allowed it.

"I don't" She said trying to pulling away. He looked at her with a grin. She felt trapped in it as he leaned down and kissed her, she was gone with his lips. Her mind was only on his lips. He held her hips and pushed them to his. She inhaled at the feeling going through her spine at the touch. He took one hand and grazed it up and down her spine as she held his shoulders. She didn't know why but she moved her hips against his. She smiled at the reaction she got from him. He groaned and kissed harder opening her mouth to ravage it. She felt them both slowly backing up. He was pushing her gently, till she finally felt a tree touch her back. She moaned as he moved his hands to her hips. She pushed herself into him more, wanting his warmth. He then slowly stopped the kisses and just held her. She tucked her head under his chin. He sighed as he felt complete. Like he was empty before and didn't even realize it. He kissed her head.

"I would do anything for you. And you don't even realize it." He said to her with his eyes closed loving each moment with her in his arms. She sighed.

"Would you leave your country, for me?" she asked hopefully. He pulled away just so he could look her in the eye.

"You tell me when and I'll run away with you, you tell me and I'll fight the whole kingdom for you. I know we haven't been around each other long, but I feel so strong about you that I feel like my heart rips out of me and stays with you when ever I leave you. I think I would miss you even if we never met." he said with tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. She smiled and wiped one off that escaped. She then kissed him again. This time it was short and sweet as she left his lips she didn't open her eyes as she spoke.

"I just can't let you do that," At this she opened her eyes. "You have to rule, and leave me behind. You love again, I promise. We don't belong together, if we did, then we would have been aloud to marry. But we aren't and there really isn't anything we can do about it. I wish I could love you, but I can't. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be over me. I'm sorry, but it probably would have been better if we have never met." she told him, trying not to look into his eyes, because she was afraid what she would see in them.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked her, she could hear the anger in his voice. She nodded yes, still looking down. "Look me in the eyes and tell me, you want me to leave." he ordered, his anger rising. She let a tear escape as she looked him in the eyes.

"I want you to leave," she told him with no emotion, well as little emotion that she could. He sighed in anger and pushed off the tree that he was holding her to, and stomped off. Once he was out of sight she lowered to the ground and balled up as she sobbed over her heartbreak.

"I do love you, Darien. I do." She whispered.

A woman watched Serena cry, and smiled at how weak she was. Giving up the man she loves so he can go rule with another be his side. 'Another, as in me, by his side' She thought with a wider grin. She then quickly left, heading back to the Tiller kingdom.


	4. The Princess

Note: Sorry guys I messed up on the second and third story, well not really but I just put down mother when the woman is really her godmother...sorry

"Your majesty, a woman is here to see you, she said she had information on when the princess will arrive." The man said to the king as he bowed.

"Send her in" The king said waving the man away. The man stood up and opened the camber door and spoke softly before he opened the door, to let the guest in. She walked in. Her hair the color of a sunbeam and her eyes a solid blue. The king pointed to a seat, in which she took after she curtsied.

"Your majesty, I have news on the princess." She told him.

"So I have been told" He retorted.

"She is in the kingdom and talking to the king." She told him with a wide grin. The king stopped and frowned as he thought over what she said. Then it hit him and he jumped from his seat and quickly made his way to her as she rose from her seat. He hugged her, and she felt her air constrict. He then pulled her away but not letting go of her shoulders.

"What is your name child? I only know of your mother." He told her. She smiled and nodded, showing him that she understood.

"My name is Mina." She told him.

Serena walked into her home two days later and saw her godmother staring at a letter in shock. Serena walked to her side and asked her what the matter was.

"The prince has **invited** us to the wedding" She replied in utter shock. Serena felt her heart rip at the news. Darien was to be married to another. Not her. She reminded herself over and over again. But either way a tear slipped from her eyes as she turned and headed to her room as quickly as her feet could. Once there she threw herself on her bed, as she sobbed. Her godmother knocked on the door.

"We have to go Serena, now" She ordered. Serena sobbed again. At the sound her godmother opened the door surprised at the sight of her daughter crying. She rushed to her side and rubbed her back as Serena sobbed.

"What is the matter dear child?" She asked softly.

"I can't go mother" Serena told her in between sobs.

"Of course you can child." She told her as if it was ridiculous

"No I can't mother, because I love him." She told her still sobbing. The godmother stopped rubbing the child's back at the comment. She was stunned once again today.

"Now Serena, the prince has invited you to his wedding, this showing that he cars for you Serena. I'm sorry about you heartbreak but we must go before the wedding starts" She told her.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"I have very important business at the kingdom. We must leave now" She told her getting up. Serena sat up and nodded okay. She smiled at the child and kissed her forehead before leaving her to pack.

Two days later, the day before the wedding, Serena was walking throw the market, looking for food for supper. Her godmother was trying to address the king about her property, or something of another. For the past two days her godmother has asked a audience with the king and repeatedly has been shot down. Serena didn't really know why her godmother was so determined to see the king when he won't see her. So Serena spent the days usually outside trying to forget why she was there, or inside crying about why she was there. Today she was outside and trying to keep a smile on her face, which was very hard to her. She stopped at herb vendor. She closed her eyes and smelled the spices. Each spice had they're own distinctive smell. That's When she felt a presence behind her.

"I didn't think you would come." said a husky voice that was full of anger. She flinched at the ton and turned around to face the man that held her heart. His eyes now cold as stone and his face showing as little emotion as he could. But he could hide his displeasure on seeing her. She dropped her face to stare at the ground.

"You did invite me didn't you?" She said back, with as much anger as he did.

"Ah, I did but only because I didn't think you would care enough to come." He told her. She clenched her fist at his remark.

"I don't and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my godmother, and the only reason she's making me go is because she has important business with the king." She told him walking away. He gritted his teeth at her retreating form and quickly followed her.

"How dare you walk away from me!" He bellowed as he grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

"It is rude, I will admit" Said a soft voice from behind him. Serena looked at him in terror, wanting more than anything to be buried in the ground. But his expression surprised her. He closed his eyes gritting his teeth more, as a woman came to his side. She had long golden hair and solid blue eyes. If Serena knew better, woman could have been her twin or something. They looked so much alike. Darien let go of Serena's arm. Serena then bowed to the woman.

"I'm sorry about my rude behavior. I have to get home quickly; my godmother is waiting for me. It's was nice to see you princess." Serena said as she nodded and walked off. They left leaving Darien behind with Serena. Once they were out of sight she started to run to her hotel. Once there she threw herself on her bed and cried her eyes out. Darien hated her. He didn't even want her at his wedding. She felt herself slowly fall into a hole. Like she was as low as low can get, and she could never get out.


	5. The Wedding, and the queen?

Here Serena was sitting in the pews of on of the biggest churches, she has ever seen, and she can't even sit and marvel at the sculptures and stained glass windows, for she was watching the man she loves, marry another. She looked down as the said their vows. Her mother made her wear a dress that she has never seen before. It was white and silver, with gold pearls on the seams. It was nothing but magnificent. Her godmother also wore a dress resembling hers. But it was ice blue and silver, with silver pearls. She also put both of their hair in modern styles. But what puzzled Serena the most was that her godmother was carrying a small forest green bag, and it had the weirdest bulge. Serena kept guessing what it was, trying to get her mind off of the wedding. She stopped and looked up as the preacher asked if anyone wanted to object on the marriage of the two. Darien and his bride turned to the crowd making sure no one objected, when Darien across Serena, he was locked in a stare. He hated the wedding and he hated his bride, he hated his father for making him marry but what he hated most of all, was the way he treated Serena yesterday. He saw the hurt in her eyes as he looked into them. But a movement caught his eye. The woman next to Serena, which he knew as her godmother, stood and yelled "I do"

Serena looked at her godmother like she lost her mind. She thought so too. Her godmother stood looking at the couple and said it again.

"I object to this wedding!" She bellowed. Serena looked to Darien and saw his expression, which was the same as hers, stunned. Then she looked at the woman, and saw that she was glaring at her godmother.

"Sit down you hag!" She bellowed which got everyone's attention. She didn't care though as she still held her star with Serena's godmother.

"She is not the princess!" Serena's godmother told every one. Serena was confused more than before if that was possible.

"You don't knowing anything! Your just a old maid!" Mina yelled back, getting angrier.

"What is this about?" Darien asked Mina, knowing something wasn't being said.

"The old maid is crazy!" Mina screeched. Serena's godmother then made her way to the aisle. Once there she gracefully walked towards the couple.

"Guards!" Mina screeched as she suddenly began to fear. Guards appeared and took hold of Serena's godmother.

"You dare call guards on the queen!" She yelled and the guards stopped in amazement.

"Don't believe her! She's gone insane!" Mina said looking at the audience, like a she wanting back up.

"You don't believe me then let go and I'll show you!" She bellowed once more, and the guards let go. Then she opened her bag and lifted up a crown. The crowd gasped at the sight, as she put it on her head. The king then stood up and walked up the Serena's godmother.

"Is that you Serenity?" He asked hopefully. Her godmother looked at him and smiled warmly and nodded yes. Then the king bowed to her and Serena stood up at this.

"Godmother?" She yelled in astonishment.

"She lies! She lies!" Mina screeched. The king flinched at her scream and turned to the guards.

"Take her away" He ordered. They then walked to Mina and took hold of her arms as she creamed on the top of her lungs. Serena made it to the aisle when Mina was being hauled off. Serenity turned to her child and smiled warmly. Serena stopped in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Serena asked hurt and the queen frowned.

"Because you weren't to know" She told her and Serena looked down hiding her disappointment.

"Aright everybody the wedding is being called off, so if you will please leave." The king bellowed and turned to Serenity. "We shall continue in my study" He said as he lead Serenity, Serena, and Darien to his study. Darien was far behind him. But that didn't matter because she still felt her heart being ripped way. He must hate her. Now he can't even get married. She made her way into a large room with a large dark wooded desk and tons of bookshelves which were packed to the brim, with two chairs and one table that held a pitcher of water and a bowl of fruit. Serena and Serenity sat in the chairs as Darien leaned on the wall in the far corner, his father sat of course behind the desk. He smiled at the two women.

"I'm so glade you came! I'm so sorry I was foolish to think the daughter of Serenity would have golden hair. I will admit that I was easily tricked." The king announced.

"Then who is the princess?" Darien spoke up still in the corner with a cold stare. Serena looked down not able to look at him any more. She looked up as Serenity, her godmother touched her hand.

"Serena, what I'm about to tell you might seem shocking but you have to know, your parents didn't die, your father did, he was killed by the rebels that tried to take over the kingdom, you see I went to hiding and didn't want any one to find us so I changed our names and I told you that I was your god mother when in reality I am your mother, I was to hide until you turned sixteen, but I can make it up to you" She told her and Serena looked at her confused. "The clothes you're wearing are not even made for a wedding. There' made for a princess." Serena's mouth was agape at the words, taking in their meaning She turned and looked at Darien and saw that his eyes weren't stone or cold, but emotionless, she frowned as she too stood up.

"I understand mother, I just have one question before I go. What is my real name?" She asked.

"Serenity, your nickname was Serena, that wasn't much of a lie" She stated. Serena nodded and looked at the ground as she turned and headed to the door.

"I'll have a servant lead you to your chambers" The king stated. She nodded and opened the door to leave, but before she did, she looked to Darien one last time and saw him looking at the ground glaring. She then knew that he could never love her. Not again. Not after what she did. She let a tear escape as she closed the door. She followed the servant to her chambers and closed the door behind her. Once she was alone she sat on the vanity chair and stared at her reflection. She looked broken and in dismay. She felt lost. She hated how he could affect her and she decided to not care anymore. What will happen, will happen.


	6. Please just kiss and make up

So here was Serena sitting in the Kings study with Darien beside her as the King rant and raved about how excited he was that the Queen and princess have arrived. But all Serena thought about was how she could tell Darien sorry and how to make him realize that she too loved him. But he wouldn't look at her at all. His gaze was hard and fixated with his father. And Serena just looked at her shoes listening silently.

"The Queen and I, talked for hours it seemed and we have came upon the answer which wasn't really hard since we planned it from the very beginning. So in two days you two are to be married." At this Serena looked up at the King in shock, then to Darien who switched his gaze to her. What she saw made her frown because he wasn't smiling or happy but seemed like he was in a scowl. She turned her gaze to her shoes once more as the king talked about when and what our plans will be for the next two days. All of them had Serena and Darien together. Serena could feel her heart slow at the thought of finally being with Darien, but he doesn't love her now, and he probably won't ever again. She nodded as the King gave told them to get ready. Serena curtsied and walked to the door. Darien was already there holding it open. His expression was annoyed. Serena kept her gaze down which she did often lately. Once the door was shut behind them he was the first to speak.

"I sorry" He said. The words she hopped he would say but not the tone she liked. He was pissed and mocking her.

"For what?" She snapped. She finally found the courage to look him in the eyes. He just glared, but something flickered in them as he looked at the ground.

"For marring a man you don't love." He whispered and quickly walked away, before she could tell him otherwise. She sighed and picked up her skirts as she ran after him. Her dress was so bulky that she could barely walk fast, let alone run. So she bent down and ripped the skirt so she was in her parcel. She then ran to him. She finally got to the point that she saw him ten feet away when he went into a chamber. She stopped and knocked but didn't wait for a answer as she barged in. She stopped dead in her tracks as she barged into the servants chambers. She was paralyzed to her spot as the men servant whistled. She blushed as she held her chest. She finally felt a arm grab hers and push her back out of the chamber and down the hall. She kept her gaze down, afraid to find out who. She was led to another chamber she never seen. She finally looked up as the door shut behind her. She was met with the cold gaze that could cut through her. She blushed as she held herself again.

"What happened to your dress?" He yelled angry. She didn't know why he was mad about the dress. Well not until his next statement. "Tell me who attacked you!" He yelled. She smiled at the thought of him being protective of her.

"No one-" She started to say but he cut her off.

"Tell me who ripped your dress!" He yelled again. She jumped at his volume.

"I did!" She snapped. She smiled when he tried to hold in a good laugh. He then quickly turned around to face the bed.

"I needed to tell you something. Hold a second, why were you in the servant's chambers?" She asked cutting herself off.

"I have friends there, but that doesn't matter. What did you have to tell me?" He asked walking away trying to busy himself. She felt nervous at his movements.

"Sit down please, you're making me nervous." She asked more to herself though. But he heard and slowly sat on the bed, looking at his feet like he had three instead of two feet. She gulped down the knot that was rising in her throat. She then walked, so she was with in two feet in front of him. She looked at his feet also.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry for all the fights that happened before, that made us the way we are. I want to tell you the reason I pushed you away." She said still very nervous.

"I know why" he told her. She looked up at him. But his gaze stayed with the ground. "Because you didn't love me, and to tell you the truth it worked."

She looked at the ground once more at that statement.

"So you got over me? I understand why you hate me." She told him as she turned away and headed for the door.

"Hate?" He asked which stopped her in her tracks. "Trust me if I hated you, everything would have been fine. I can marry someone I hate. But the thing is that I could never hate you. No matter how much I wanted to. I could never hate you. What I can't stand is the fact that after you tell me that you don't love me and when I come back, sure of myself, that you did love me, you turn me down again. Even after you came to my wedding, the wedding I dreaded, at the end of the day I am still, if not more, in love with you. So no, I don't hate you, I just hate the fact that you could never love me." He told her. She looked down for what seemed like the billionth time in just ten minutes. But this time she smiled. She felt her heart sore at his words. She turned back around to see he was still staring at his feet. She ran to him and tackled him back on the bed in a hug. He became stiff at first, but hugged back if not more than her. She let go and looked up at him. She saw his skeptical look.

"I'm so sorry; I should never choice honor before pleasure. Well because at the end of the day, I still love you" She told him.


	7. will we ever have a moment alone?

Serena smiled as he hugged her tighter at her words. The world seemed right for just that one moment. He pushed her farther up his stomach as their lips met in a kiss that took both of their breaths away. Serena held his cheek and his neck as his hands found her lower back. She gasped as he forced her mouth open with his, to let his tongue ravage hers. She lifted her leg so her knee met his hip. She moaned as his hand gazed over it, the other one went down to cup her bottom. She knew they shouldn't even be kissing since they were both of noble blood. The noble women pride in their virginity as the men didn't but were known to never show times of passion. But of course all of this knowledge went out the window as Serena grinded her hips to his groin. This making him groan and flip her over so he was on top. She moaned as his hand came up to cup one of her breasts. A knock sounded from the door as they fell off the bed together. Serena giggled as she saw his annoyed face. He shushed her as he got up and grabbed her arm telling her to get behind the door which she did. He then quickly opened the door. Serena held her breath as she listened.

"So you finally decided to use one of the whores before you marry?" Said a voice she knew well. It was the King. She blushed at the thought of the king seeing their earlier events.

"Um yes father, I have. What is your business?" Darien asked trying to close the door all the same.

"I wanted to let you know that your meeting to the public about your new engagement is going to be in ten minutes instead of a hour. The queen is telling Serena as we speak-" Serena held her breath as the King stopped as another came into the conversation.

" Darien, Serena is not in her room. Do you know where she is?" Said the voice Serena called mother. Darien coughed at this and shook his head as Serena started to panic and fan herself.

"Actually she told me that she was going to see our maze garden. But you don't have to get her. I'll be more than happy to go fetch her. She is after all my soon-to-be-bride." Serena squeezed the hand that held the door open, at his words.

"Oh Charles (which is the kings actual name, sorry for never stating this), we should let him. After all Serena tells me that she fell in love with him the moment they met at our hidden cottage." Serena blushed as Darien smirked at her words. Serena let out the breath she was holding as Darien slowly closed the door on the voices that seem excited more by the minute. Serena leaned on the door as Darien covered her. Their heads rested on each others.

"The first moment, huh?" He asked smiling before he kissed her again, full of passion. She jumped on him wrapping her legs around his stomach as he pushed her against the door. She moaned as his hands cupped her bottom once more. But just like before a knock came from behind Serena, which made them both snapped back to life as she jumped down and he scrambled to fix his ruffled hair. He opened the door and was met with Serena's mother looking at him with a wicked smile.

"I wanted to tell you, to hurry up and get done with what ever your doing with my daughter, before it gets out of hand. And when you do give her this and tell her to cover herself up as she gets back to her chamber. Now make it quick, I can only lie to your father for so long." She stated with a knowing smiled. Darien took the ripped cloth and thanked her.

"Thank you mother, I love you!" yelled Serena from the other side of the door.

"You better" Serenity stated as she left. Darien chuckled and closed the door. He handed her the cloth and she threw it on the ground looking at him with a evil smirk.

"We got ten minutes. Actually, we have less than that because we also have to get ready." She said as she walked to him and pushed him to the wall right before he kissed her again. Soon they were back on the bed. With Serena's legs around his middle and his hands roaming over her. She broke the kiss as he started to fumble with her buttons on the back of her top. He sensed her nervousness.

"If you don't want this-" He started but she kissed him lightly before pulling away again.

"Don't ever think that. I do, but I also think that if we wait till our honeymoon, it would mean more. Not, that it doesn't now, but-" This time he cut her off with a kiss.

"I understand perfectly, I will condemn myself to being a virgin for the rest of my life just to have you as my wife." H told her seriously.

"Aw! Why do you have to be so great about things like this! Now I want you more than before!" She whined. He chuckled at her words and kissed her one more time before getting up and helping her up as well. He went to his drawer and got out his clothing as Serena sat on the bed waiting for him to finish. He was shortly after and helped her cover up as he walked her to her chambers. Once there Serena set out to find a gown. As she fumbled with the clothes in the draws Darien lay on her bed and watched.

"So is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?" She asked as she tossed gowns over her shoulder.

"Did you really fall in love with me the moment you first saw me?" He asked. She stopped what she was doing as she turned to him and blushed. He didn't let her answer though.

"Cause I did" He told her. She smiled and walked to him and kissed him lightly.

"Did you really know the tune I sang?" She asked as she went back to looking for a dress. She picked up a green dress and held it up to her. She looked at him waiting for a answer.

"I don't like you in green, and yes I did. It's a tune that my mother sang to me before she died. All Queens know it, I should have recognized your noble blood then but I was to busy with your beauty" She blushed at this and held up a red dress.

"No I hate red" He told her. She nodded and went back to her closet now.

"When did you find out you loved me?" She asked as she held out a white gown.

"I like that one, I found out when you got offended at the thought of me coming to your cottage to get strawberries that was when you became number one." He told her as she went behind the curtain and started to undress. She stopped at his words, remembering one of their first conversations at the lake.

"That was why you couldn't tell me?" She asked.

"Yes, you were my favorite thing." He replied but it made her jump as she realized her was very close. She looked behind her and saw him leaning on the curtain. She quickly pulled her gown up to cover her bare top. He chuckled.

"You do realize that we're going to be marred in two days." He told her. She blushed.

"Yes I do but you can look at me all you want afterwards!" She snapped as she pushed him away as she heard him chuckle some more. She went back to dressing.

"So when did you first find out?" He asked from the opposite side of the curtain.

"When you came back the second day" She told him as she finished and walked out. She giggled as Darien wrapped one hand around her and started to kiss her neck.

"I really do love this dress." He told her as his hands that were placed on her stomach, roamed downward. She took a hold of them before they reached any where.

"Well then you can marry the dress" She told him as she pushed out of his embrace.

"Maybe I will!" He pouted. She stuck her tongue out at him as she went to the door. She went to open it when it was shut from behind her. She sighed and turned to her lover.

"One kiss before we go out in front of the whole kingdom and declare our undying love to each other and be condemned to be mobbed. You by the fan club I have and I, from the guys that will start to like you" He told her, making it seem unbearable. She chuckled.

"So you think any of the guys will be handsome?" She asked him with a evil smirk. He stopped and glared back playfully.

"I'll make sure they aren't" He said before kissing her hard, as if he was warding off any of them now. She still kissed back how ever.

"You take the fun out of everything!" She whined playfully before kissing him once more.

"Trust me, after we wed I'll show you something fun. I promise you" He said before kissing her again as they started to forget leaving. He held her hips as she giggled at his comment.

"Sure of your self aren't we?" She asked.

"You know it" He said as he nibbled on her ear which tickled her, making her flinch at his touch.

"That tickles Darien." She told him.

"Oh really how about this" He asked as he found her thigh and lifted it up as his fingers gazed up to her butt. She let her head rest back as she felt a moan come up. He smiled at her reaction and pulled her dress up so his hand met her silky skin. Then he began to massage it slowly going up as she moaned and pulled his lips back to hers. For the third time that day a knock interrupted them. Darien pulled away and rested his head on hers.

"I'm going to kill somebody at the end of the day, I swear." He whispered. She giggled and pulled him away as her mothers voice came up.

"I thought you'd be done after you left Darien's room. Just please tell me my daughter is still a complete virgin." She said and Serena blushed as she opened the door. She glared at her mother as Darien came up behind her.

"Yes mother, I am still a virgin." She stated.

"Sadly" Darien said with a smirk. Which gave him a elbow to the stomach from Serena. Serena's mother just smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

"It's true, you two are perfect for each other" She stated as she led them to the balcony. Darien squeezed Serena's hand as she said this Serena smiled up at him.

"The public is waiting. I told the king that you two decided to get something to eat before you spoke. So play along with it" She told them as they approached the king in front of a large black curtain. He seemed to beam at the couple.

"You too seem so perfect for each other!" He cried as he hugged Serena and Darien. Darien groaned at this as Serena giggled more. Darien then led her to the curtain as it lifted up and showed a huge crowd below. Serena felt the color drain from her face at the thousands of people yelling for her. Darien plastered a big fake grin as he waved with his free hand. Serena barely put up her fingers. Darien saw her freight and chuckled. Which, he did a lot with her. He leaned down and nibbled on her ear. But from a distant it looked like her was whispering something. Serena flinched and laughed at his tickling. She then felt better as she realized that he was next to her. That he will always be next to her, through everything. This made her smile big as she waved to the public. The crowds' cries lowered as they waited for a speech. Darien stepped closer to the railing and began to bellow out to them.

"It is true! I have found a wife! This time for sure!" At this he laughed with the crowd. "I saw her a month from today and fell in love with her since the first meeting. I am honored to be blessed with such a woman to call my own and so should you to be blessed to have a woman you will one day call queen." He yelled to the crowd and they wet crazy with screams as Serena smiled and waved with her free hand and Darien squeezed her other hand. Serena looked at him and he nodded to the crowd. So she cleared her throat and began.

"I am honored to be blessed with a man as Darien." At this she could hear cries from teenage girls which made her smirk. "I am also blessed to have a kingdom as beautiful and enchanting as this one. I will also try my best to make you proud to call me queen." She said as she stepped back from the railing. Darien let go of her hand as he wrapped her hand around her waist as he leaned into her ear, this time he actually did whisper.

"You did wonderful, I am so proud." he whispered. She blushed as she followed him into the curtain. Once on the other side they were met with their parents.

"You did such wonderful jobs! We are so proud!" They praised as they hugged the two. Then Serena's mom winked as she engaged into a conversation with the King. Once Darien and Serena were out of sight in another hall way Darien picked her up and spun her around in excitement. She screamed in delight as he let her down into a kiss. She was settled on the ground breathing heavily.

"I love you so much Serena, you did so good out there" He told her as they walked to her room.

"I love you too," She whispered as she followed him into the room. Once inside she threw herself on the bed to rest. He lay down beside her as he rubbed her back gently.

" Darien?" She asked as she turned over so she was resting her head on his stomach.

"Hum?" He mumbled as he started to drift off.

"Did you ever love before me?" She asked.

"Yes" He told her. She looked up to him begging him to continue. "My mother." He stated. She frowned and kissed him lightly.

"The only thing I have from my father is a sword." She told him as she sighed.

"Sometimes it's better if you don't remember." He told her. She nodded.

"How did your mother die?" She asked.

"She fell ill and two months later it took her" He told her.

"How sad" She stated. He kissed her head as he stopped rubbing her back.

"If I ever die, I want you to move on." He told her. She looked up at him in shock.

"How can you say such a thing? I'd die if you died!" She told him. She sat up and looked away as she fumed.

"Promise me Serena" He asked as he sat up also. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I promise, but I will not love him." She told him with a crocked smiled. He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"I know you wouldn't." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her in a embrace.

"Promise me something." She told him. He nodded. "Never leave me, even if I tell you to leave, just don't leave me. I promise you I never will want you to leave." She told him. He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"I promise with all my heart." He said as she smiled warmly. "So how does a walk sound? I can show you the kingdom inside and out." He asked. She smiled and nodded yes.


	8. Andrew

Serena was left to see the street of the market once more the following day. Darien was with his father, who was having a very important talk. Darien tried his hardest to get out but to no avail. So Serena promised him that they will have a picnic in the garden that afternoon. He kissed her before he left and she was cursed to feel her lips tingle at the thought of him. She stopped at an herb place, the same place she bumped into Darien three days before. She stopped and smelled the herbs once again. She smiled as the fragrances of cinnamon came to her.

"So it is true, you do love to smell things." Said a voice she never heard before. She turned around and was met with a man that could have women at the drop of a hat. She took notice of his armor. That clashed with his golden locks. He must have been Darien's age. He was maybe 6' feet tall, where as Darien was around 6'3. His face was opposite of Darien dark and hard face. He gave the appearance of being cheerful all the time. So basically he was Darien's opposite to a tee.

"And you are?" She asked with a warm smile.

"He wasn't wrong to call you his angel. I am Andrew" He said with a bow. She blushed at his comment.

"He called me his angel?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, he was trying to keep you a secret. So he told everybody that he talked to his guardian angel." He told her.

"How sweet" She stated rolling her eyes. He chuckled.

"And humor! Wow Dare hit the jackpot with you" He stated.

"So what is your business here?" She asked as she kept on walking. He followed behind her.

" Darien sent me to guard you. He's very protective." He stated. She chuckled at this as she remembered her conversation with Darien about her fan club.

"I can tell." She told him. He came to her side now and smiled at a beautiful girl that was behind a both selling beads. She sighed loudly and Serena laughed.

"So your Darien's friend?" She asked. He nodded yes.

"Yeah, friends since his mother became sick. Four years ago." He told her. She frowned at the mention of his mother.

"I wish I could meet her." She stated.

"She would have liked you, trust me." She smiled at his words.

"I really do love him." She said as they entered the castle. Andrew smiled at her words.

"I knew he fell in love the first day he came back from your cottage. He held a smile so big that I swear it would leave marks." He chuckled. She laughed as well.

"Trust me, when you find your wife you'll smile just as wide." Said a voice Serena knew all to well. She squeaked as she turned around and ran to Darien. She ran into his arms that were held out. Andrew stood and watched the couple with a smile. Darien kissed Serena on the head as she turned around to face Andrew, but never leaving Darien's embrace.

"You make him so happy." Andrew stated and Serena smiled wider.

"Wait until our honeymoon." Darien told him and they laughed as Serena blushed and elbowed him at the comment. He kissed her head again in a way of saying sorry.

"I'll leave you two, to be merry" Andrew stated as he turned away.

"It was a pleasure meeting you!" Serena yelled. Andrew turned around and smiled and bowed waving goodbye. Once he was out of sight Darien turned her around and kissed her deeply. She held his face as he held her waist. They parted as their breath lessened.

"Was the conversation that bad?" She asked with a grin. He laughed.

"No, I just wanted you to be with me" He told her before kissing her once more. Two young female servants passed and snickered at the couple. Serena pulled away and blushed. Darien held her tighter and led her to the garden. Once there Serena marveled at the big and colorful flowers. Most she had never seen before. Darien smiled at her excitement. He stopped as he approached a blanket with a basket full of food. They sat down. Serena sat in between his legs as his arms wrapped around her. She feed him as well as herself, as they talked about their life before each other. Another time that seemed like the whole world was where it should be. Them in each others arms talking about peaceful topics. After the food was all gone and they were resorted to lying on top of each other still talking. By now the sun started to go down. The last dawn of their engagement. For the next day was the wedding. They thought this as they became silent.

"Do you really want to marry me?" Darien asked breaking the silence. She looked up at him with a confused look.

"Well let's see, you're handsome, rich, and you come with your own kingdom. Na" She said before kissing him.

"I'm serious." He told her.

"I love you Darien, why wouldn't I want to marry you?" She asked him like he was insane. He looked away from her and into the night sky.

"I'm just afraid that you'll leave. I don't know why you would but I have this bad feeling. Like you'll hate me after we wed." He told her, still avoiding her eyes. She kissed him; bring his attention back to her.

"I love you Darien, I always will." She told him before kissing him one more.

"I love you too, Serena." He whispered as he held her tighter. She sighed in happiness.

"We have to go; we'll be up early tomorrow." He told her still not bothering to get up.

"Can you be the one to wake me up?" She asked. He sighed.

"Of course, it would my treat. Can you imagine? Starting the day off together and ending it together. I can not ask for anything more." He told her. She smiled as she slowly sat up. Darien sat up as well. She kissed him deeply before she stood up.

"God you can be such a tease." he told her as he got up behind her. She chuckled and kissed him again.

"Only till tomorrow." She whispered in his ear before biting it softly.

"I know, trust me." He whined. She grabbed his hand and they walked to her chamber. Once there Darien kissed her hard, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her to him, pressing her into him. She felt his excitement and giggled as he opened her mouth with his. He groaned as she moved her hips against his arousal. He broke it after she did.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." He told her. His face rested on hers. She smiled and bit her lip.

"I can kind of tell." She said moving her hips one more time. He looked up and the swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Please don't do that" He asked her. She smiled more.

"You ruin all the fun" She whined. He smiled.

"Trust me, I'll show you what fun I can be" He growled in her ear. She blushed at the thought. He kissed her lightly and left before anything more could happen. Serena sighed as she leaned on her door. She was still in shock over the fact that she was to marry in the morn. She smile and slipped into her room to sleep and dream of her prince (literally).


	9. Weddings, and cake

She was picking roses at her old cottage. She hummed as she did. The sun shone brightly above her as she hummed. The roses were rainbow colors. Each one holding five different colors. She stopped and smelled one. A light fragrance came to her. But it wasn't that of a rose but of a musky man she knew. She smiled as arms wrapped around her and kisses went from her collar to her cheek. She giggled as she turned her head and kissed him. But when she opened her eyes she was in her bed at the castle. She smiled as she realized it was her wedding day. She looked into his eyes and saw his happiness. She decided to mess with him.

"So, why are you so happy? It's not like your getting married or anything" She said with a smiled as she rolled on top of him and nibbled on his ear.

"I guess it's cause I get to spend time with the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with." He told her as he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Do I know this person?" She asked before kissing him again.

"Probably not" He teased. She laughed as she massaged his chest, as he massaged her lower back.

"It's official,"She said lightly.

"hum?" He mumbled.

"We really are perfect for each other" She said. He chuckled at her words.

"And why do you say such crazy things?" He asked.

"Be cause we are great masseuses" She told him like it was obvious. He chuckled at this.

"So are you ready to get married?" He asked her.

"Hum, I don't really" She told him with a smile. He kissed her lightly and sat up with her in his lap.

"I guess I have to leave." He told her as a knock came from the door before it was pushed open. In walked her mother. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Serena in Darien's lap on the bed.

"Yeah i would say so." Serena said before she kissed his cheek and got out of bed. He followed her and left the room. Serena's mother looked at her daughter with a smile.

"We didn't" Serena told her.

"I know, I just think it was cute. You know the fact that he was with you and all. You choose the right man." She told her daughter as she hugged her. Then they set out to get her dressed.

5 in the afternoon that day

Serena stood at the end of the aisle. She breathed in a deep breath as the organ began to play the wedding song. She took a step at a time as she stared in front of her. At the man she was walking to. Darien stood with his black suite and silver vest his hair slicked back with water that made it shine brightly. She smiled at him as he beamed at her. Each step seemed harder for her, since she felt like she needed to run to him. She reached the end of the aisle and handed her bouquet to her mother before she kissed her cheek. Then she turned and faced the love of her life. He reached out for her hand and helped her up the step and to stand next to him. He never let her hand go as the preacher went on. He rubbed his thumb on her hand as they said their vows. The preacher asked for a objection. But none piped up. They then turned and grabbed their rings and slide it on each others fingers. Her ring a plain gold band. Just what she wanted. It was a symbol to her. A gold band had no beginning and no end. Just like their love. Then they shared a soft and sweet kiss that left each other unsatisfied, and wanting more. He then held her hand tighter as they ran down the aisle. They jumped into the carriage and waved good bye to the crowd as they headed to the dinning hall. But they had to wait till everyone was there so they waited in the carriage. Serena lend over and kissed Darien lightly. He quickly grabbed her and sat her in his lap. She squealed and kissed him again. He held her neck and deepened it. She ran her fingers threw his hair as his hand went down her back, leaving a trail of fire. She moaned as he pressed her harder against him. She quickly broke the kiss.

"We should wait." She said though her body screamed no. He swallowed and nodded yes. She how ever stayed in his lap, and in his embrace.

"God, Serena you drive me insane with your body. Do you even know how beautiful you are?" He said huskily in her ear. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"I should tell you that" She said with a smile. A knock sounded from the carriage door.

"Your majesties, your guest await" Said the carriage driver. She sighed and kissed him lightly as she stepped out of the carriage. Once out side Darien wrapped his arm around her small waist as he led them to the door to the dining hall. She swallowed as she saw all the people standing waiting on their arrival. Once they were seen, the crowd yelled in praise. Serena blushed as Darien kissed her cheek. She was never one for crowds. He led her to a long table that seemed to drawl all the attention. She followed him as he sat in one of the middle chairs. She sat down next to him still not letting go of his hand. For some reason she got a bad vibe about this place. Like something bad either will or has happened here. She scooted her chair closer to Darien. He noticed this which drew his attention to her expression.

"Whats wrong, love?" He asked. His concern obvious. She smiled weakly and kissed him lightly.

"I just got the hebbie jebbies, I think it's this room." She whispered to him. He frowned and looked at her with more concern.

"Do you want to leave because we-" He was cut off with a kiss.

"It's our wedding, I don't want to leave. Even though after this." She cut herself off so he can fill in the blanks. Which he did as nibble on her ear.

"Shortly love, I want to too." He told her as she giggled. They were interrupted when their parents came up. Serena's mother shrieked louder than she has ever before as she lend over the table and hugged and kissed her daughter. Darien chuckled as he stood and walked around the table to hug his father in a very manly way. Serena then struggled out of her mothers death grip and walked around and kissed the kings cheek. Darien then hugged her mother, as he also got the death grip. The The queen hugged the king as Darien held Serena again and looked at the queen throttling the king.

"Just look at them Charles! Their so in love!" She squealed. Serena looked up at Darien and smiled warmly. Then music was heard from the orchestra. Darien bowed to Serena as he held out his hand. She giggled and took his hand as he pulled her to him. She sighed as he swayed them into a beautiful dance. She felt like it was so perfect. How they knew exactly what the other was to do. They were perfectly in step, with each other. She giggled as he dipped her and twirled her around the dance floor. A dance she would never forget because it was her first time dancing ever. She felt light as air as he picked her up and twirled her around in the air. It seemed like no one was there. That they were in their own world just to them selves. To love freely, and to do what ever they felt freely. Just another moment that made the whole world seem to be where it should be. With her in Darien's arms and loving each other with all they are. The song slowly ended as Darien led her back to their seats and waited as a huge cake come to them. And I mean HUGE! It had four huge layers and each decorated in white pearl like seems. On the top there was a man holding a woman bridal style. Serena gripped Darien's hand tighter as it was placed directly in front of them. They both stood and walked to the side of the cake so they could be seen. Then they both cut a piece of cake and plopped it on a plate. Serena tore off a piece of the rich chocolate cake and held it out to Darien. He looked at her skeptical and reached and took the piece. No problems. He then held up the cake and slammed it in her face. She screamed as the crowd laughed. Darien wrapped his arms around her as she tried to wipe the cake off. He then licked her cheek softly.

"Um. Have I ever told you that chocolate is my number four?" He told her lightly. She raised a chocolate covered eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?" She asked. He nodded and nibbled her cheek. She then grabbed a hand full of cake behind her and smashed it to his face. He stood stunned for a minute, then he laughed with the rest of the crowd. He grabbed her hand and led her to a washing room and they rinsed their faces off. While Serena rinsed hers she felt arms wrap around her. She pulled her head up and grabbed a towel and dried her face, then she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You'll pay for that" He told her and she was left stunned and angry.

"You did me first!" She screeched and he laughed and kissed her, to silence her. But that was his undoing as the kiss became faster and hotter. Serena was pressed against the wall, as his hands roamed her body. She moaned as he took her breast in one hand. He rubbed it with his thumb as she pulled him closer. She felt him against her hip, she grind her hip to his, making him grunt. His hand slowly went down the length of her leg and raise the knee to his hip.

"I leave you two for one minute, and this is what you do?" Said a voice that she recognized but didn't care to look as Darien held up a finger gesturing for just one minute as Serena slowed the kiss. She left his lips to try and gain her breath back as she looked to the voice and laughed as Andrew was leaning on the door frame. Darien slowly turned around and glared at his friend.

"I was sent after ten minutes of your absence. I'm glade I didn't come later than I did, maybe you two would be a little wrapped up in each other." Serena giggled as she hide in Darien's shirt hiding her blush.

"Can we just leave the party?" Darien asked with a grin. Andrew laughed.

"Not just yet, you have to make a speech in ten minutes then you can leave. Sorry, I know how bad you want to leave. Trust me if I was you I would too." Andrew told his friend as Serena faced him again with a grin still on her face. Darien grabbed her hand and they followed Andrew to the dinning hall. They smiled at the crowd as everybody was together awaiting for a speech. Darien waved and straighten up.

"I thank you all for accompanying me on my wedding. This is truly the best day of my life. But I must say goodbye and call it a evening. Me and Serena will be on our honey moon for the next five days." At this he stopped and grinned as Serena blushed more. "When we come back we will take our duties as your King and Queen. I want to thank you again and wish you a good evening." He said with a bow as Serena curtsied. The crowd yelled praise and threw rose petals at the couple as they ran out of the room. Darien laughed as Serena almost tripped, but he caught her and picked her up bridal style. She laughed as he still ran down the many hallways. To one small hall way with a door at the end. Serena kissed Darien as he slowed to a stop, in front of the door. He settled her down and he opened the door. Serena peered into their new room as a couple and was stunned. It was huge. It was decorated in gold and red. The kingdoms colors. She slowly stepped in with Darien behind her. He has seen the room before and was marveled, but what was better was Serena's face as she looked around the room. He kissed her cheek as she gaped. She then turned to him with a smirk.

"What are you up to?" She asked him as he steeped closer to her and she stepped back. He gave her a innocent look.

"I just wanted to know if your cheek still tasted like chocolate." He told her as her feet hit the side of the bed. She grinned.


	10. xxxLEMONxxx

"I just wanted to know if your cheek still tasted like chocolate." He told her as her feet hit the side of the bed. She grinned.

"And does it?" She asked, as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Their faces just moments from each others. He nuzzled her cheek and slowly went to her ear as he bit down lightly. Her breath left her.

"Yes it does. I just wonder what else does." He told her huskily. She groaned as his fingers went down her back and stopped as the bottom of her corset. He slowly untied it as he kissed her neck softly, sucking a little at times. She held onto his shoulders for support. He untied it finally as he lessened it, He then pulled away from her and lifted it up and she raised her arms so he could. He then marveled at her body as her top was bare. She felt nervous as he did this and she clenched her skirt in her hand. He saw her do this and smiled warmly and he kissed her slowly and lightly, but never really leaving her lips. She held his shoulders once more as he trailed her back with his finger. She felt wrong being like this. Her just the one with out her clothes. So she let go of his shoulder and went to his chest as she slowly went down to the tip of his pants and pulled it up. He groaned as she slipped her hand under it and graze his stomach as she slowly lifted his shirt up. He left her lips and helped her get it over his head. She smiled as she looked over his stomach, his abs were cut as well as his chest, his shoulders were large and full of muscle like the rest of him. He smiled at her and grabbed her waist as he lifted her up bridal style once more and gently laid her on the bed. She bit her lip as he climbed on top of her and kiss her again softly. She pulled her skirt down since it was to big and too hard to move in. Once it was gone she was left in just her underwear. They rolled around just kissing each other, both barely dressed. He slowly unclipped his pants and pulled them down so he was too just in his underwear. He hadn't touched her anywhere yet. Afraid to freak her out. He too was new at this, and knew she was probably probably scared. So he flipped her over so he was on top once more and left her lips.

"I want you to know that I too am new at this." At this her face seemed to relax. He continued. "I just want you to trust me okay?" He asked her with concern in his voice. She smiled wide at his words.

"I will always trust you completely." She told him and he smiled as he kissed her again. His hands on her back slowly went up and down again. She was about to die when they left her back and traced her stomach and stop at the valley between her breasts. She arched her back and moaned loudly as his hand cupped one breast. He kissed her neck as he rubbed her nipple with his thumb. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his as he started to torment the other breast.

"Do you like that Serena?" He whispered in her ear as she began to breath faster and harsher. She quickly kissed him and pulled him closer. But to no avail. She always wanted to be closer. She lifted her hips as he moaned into her mouth. She felt him throbbing against her. She wanted to know what to do. So far she was only laying their as he pleasured her. She was never told about the ways between a man and a woman. The only thing she could do was go by instinct. His hands left her breasts as one went to her lower back and the other on her hip gently pulling her undergarment down inch by inch. She raised her hips as he pulled it down to her knees. She then kicked it off and moaned as his hand slowly went up her thigh. Massaging it as he went up. She bit his shoulder as his other hand went to her butt and gently squeezed. She then reached down and pulled his underwear down quickly. He groaned as she raised her hips once more to grind his erection. She felt herself become lost in a sea of lust, and she didn't know what to do next.

"Tell me what to do. God, Darien I want you so bad." She said in his ear as he kissed her jaw. He chuckled at her impatience. He then went to her ear and breathed on it lightly sending shivers down her spin.

"I will warn you, I heard it will hurt at first." He told her softly before taking her ear in his mouth and suck on it lightly. She moaned again as he grabbed her breast again.

"Just do it Darien. I want you so bad." She groaned out as she felt something wet between her legs. She froze as his knee spread her legs apart. She wrapped her legs around him yet again feeling his member which made her feel excited and want more.

"Bite my shoulder." He ordered as he groaned. She did what he told her to as he positioned his member between her legs. Fear crept up on her as his words came back to her. What was suppose to hurt? And does it leave eventually? Came her but they left as she felt his member enter wet center. She bite down harder as the pain came to her all at once, but there was something else there too. She felt herself become complete. And she felt a moan rise as he stayed still. His member now all the way in her. The pain throbbed but slowly it was covered by pleasure. She had never dreamed of being so happy as this moment. She heard him groan once more. She giggled and that caught her attention. He kissed her lightly, like he was unsure.

"Did it hurt?" he asked worried. She smiled at him.

"Not any more and that is all that matters." She told him. She then took note of his uncomfortable look.

"Is something the matter?" She asked him in a whispered. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked but he kissed her again and hard.

"I just want to move." He told her. She looked at him frighten.

"Do I not pleasure you?" She asked as tears appeared he kissed her again and slowly lifted his hips and then slowly go in her again. She felt the pain once more. But the pleasure was more.

"That was what I meant." He told her as she bite his shoulder again in pain. She breathed slowly.

"Do it again" She ordered to his surprised. He then did just that, but faster. The pain was only a little speck now as she began to move with him.

"Again." She whispered as he obeyed. This time she lifted her hips and moaned as he went in her deeper. He felt his breath leave him at this.

"Never stop" She told him with a smile. He kissed her and pumped more. Slowly they moved faster and harder. Both groaning and moaning at different times. She pushed him over once and claimed top as she straddled him and went down on him, his hands on her hips as she did so. Their eyes locked and they starred at each other as she moved like she was riding his old steed. She left his eyes as she came the same time as he did. She looked to the ceiling and screamed his name as he slowly moved his hands to her back and pulled her down on top of him as he moaned loudly calling her name over and over again. She felt her calm down. And him start to breath steadily. He slowly eased out of her. She felt another wet substance drip down her legs. She looked up at him, his face was dripping with sweat as was hers. He was smiling down at her and lightly kissed her. She snuggled into his neck as she was till on top of him. He held her waist.

"I could do that on a daily basis." She told him. He chuckled.

"I plan to" He replied. She kissed his neck and snuggle closer. "But that wasn't the best part of today" He told her. She looked up at him confused. "My favorite part was when you said I do" He told her. She smiled and kissed her deeply.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"And I, you wife" He whispered. She grinned wide at the word. She was his wife now. She no longer had to worry about him leaving her. No more her sleep of a night just dreaming of him. She was his and his alone.

"How about a second time? How does that sound husband?" She asked him as she looked down at him. He kissed her passionately.

"Only if I get top." He told her. She smiled and nodded yes. He then turned her over and repeated their earlier events.


End file.
